


What happened to To Build A Home and To Make A Home?

by AValorousChoice



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AValorousChoice/pseuds/AValorousChoice
Summary: I have been getting a lot of questions about where the series is and why I took it down so I’m just letting you know here!(Follow buzz-by-bee on tumblr for updates)
Comments: 92
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I hope you’re all doing well.

I have been getting many messages from a lot of you asking where this series has gone, so I thought I’d answer it here.

For some time now, I have felt my interest dwindling in the Sanders Sides fandom. I tried to push through it because I still love Thomas and the characters he created, but my heart just wasn’t in it as much as it used to be.

I was forcing myself to post chapters just because I felt like I’d let you down if I didn’t, but I just didn’t feel any interest in Sanders Sides anymore.

However, I still loved this story and I knew it was one I wanted to tell, as a lot of it is based on my own life, and it’s such an important series to me.

I have always wanted to be a writer, from the time I was a child, it has been my greatest passion and my favourite way to escape.. but after years of being a fan fiction writer, I’ve grown tired of creating stories for other people’s worlds.

SO after some encouragement from my lovely friends, I’ve decided to turn the to build a home series (THREE stories) into an original book series.

Once I finish rewriting it, and fixing it up a bit (which I’m planning to have the first one finished within the next two weeks) and find a publisher who wants to take it (that could take awhile because Harry Potter took 12 rejections before someone agreed to publish it, and as much as I don’t like the author, she’s a much better writer than me-) it’ll be an original book that you can buy and have and hold in your hands.

This one will follow the life of Theo (Theodore) and his new dads, Lucas and Oliver. 

That is why I took down the Sanders Sides version so quickly. I didn’t want people copying it and posting it somewhere else because this story is SO important to me and only I want to be the one to tell it.   
  
I plan on doing the same with my other story The Hardest Act To Follow as well.

I will still be doing Until The Sun Rises with my friend on here though if you wish to see my Sanders Sides writing. 

If you would like to be kept updated on what is happening then feel free to follow me on tumblr (shameless self promo) at buzz-by-bee (the icon is a sunflower.) or on Twitter @EbonyMcCarthy95 (icon has a dog.)

Otherwise, if you decide that this is the end of the line for you then I’d just like to say; thank you.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for supporting this series. The comments and the kindness of you all is what gave me the strength to finally create my own original book.   
  
I can never ever thank you all enough. I appreciate you and I’m so glad that these stories helped you a little bit, whether it be that you felt you could see yourself through the characters or they just helped you escape for a bit.

I am so honoured that you allowed me to help you, and I’m truly grateful to you for helping me. 

From the depths of my soul, I wish you all the absolute best, no matter what you do in life I know you’ll be great at it.

You are never, ever alone. 

Until we meet again, my friend.

Take care. 


	2. Important update and question

Hello again! Can I just say thank you for all your amazing support! You’re awesome.

However, I’ve hit a snag. Trying to rewrite this story as an original book is extremely hard, the story feels stale to me no matter how many times I rewrite it.

So I’m considering reuploading it as a Sanders Sides fic on here so you can have it back. I am nervous about that though because I really really don’t want people to save it or download it anywhere. So we’ll see.

My question to you is, would you read an original published book of mine that **wasn’t** To Build A Home? Because I have this idea for a book (which is loosely based on Patton and Logan’s love story in the home series) that I’d really like to write, but I’m nervous that nobody will be interested in reading it because it’s not to build a home haha  
  
I don’t know, I’m just a mess right now. All I know is that I’m having a lot more fun writing this new story which is fresh and original, and I have more free range over it than I was trying to fix tbah.

Anyway, let me know! Love you guys, and thanks again. 


End file.
